


Fellow Feeling

by QueenCommander



Category: Paper Roses (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: This is a contest entry for V-0-3's webcomic Paper Roses!This particular fic was actually inspired by an art piece she did for it, https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/165147887872/i-miss-you-preorder-first-page-patreon





	Fellow Feeling

_There is a tale, of a violinist. A graveyard violinist._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Hiro, wake up. I’ve got a surprise for you.”_

Hiro opened his eyes, rubbing them gently with the heel of his palm before seeing Akio by his bedside.

 

Akio pushed a box wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine towards Hiro. “Open it up.”

 

Hiro sat up and turned towards him. “What’s this for?”

 

“For your birthday of course!” Akio beamed, obviously excited for Hiro to open up the gift.

 

“Akio, I don’t have a birthday,” Hiro deadpanned.

 

“Well, no,” Akio agreed. “But this is the Day dad brought you into the shop, so it might as well be your birthday.”

 

Hiro looked down at the box before him. “So you bought me a gift?”

 

**_Curiosity_ **

****

“Yeah,” Akio said as he scratched the back of his head. “You don’t take much for yourself, or ask for anything really, so… Yeah. This is yours. So maybe just open it before this gets awkward?”

 

Hiro put the box in his lap before untying the string and gently pulling off the paper. Once he lifted the lid off the box, Hiro simply stared at it for a moment before picking up the gift.

 

“Is this an electric violin?” Hiro asked as he ran a hand along the sleek black surface. “Why did you get this for me? How did you even afford this?”

 

“I saved up, took some extra jobs. It wasn’t too hard. As for why… you did like to play our piano before we sold it. I know this isn’t the same as a piano, but it shouldn’t be hard for you to learn. And it’s portable too! You can take it with you anywhere.”

 

Hiro looked at Akio. “So this is mine? To play whenever I want?”

 

Akio nodded. “It’s all yours Hiro.”

 

Hiro set the violin down and hugged Akio. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Akio hugged him back. “Happy birthday.”

 

**_Joy_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_They say he isn’t human, but plays with the soul of a sorrowful one._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiro grumbled in frustration as he practiced on the violin. He was doing everything correctly, yet something was still off. What was he missing?

 

He looked over the video once more, trying to find what was wrong with his execution. Finding nothing, he sighed. Perhaps he simply needed a break. After all, he had been at it for several hours now. And, maybe, a visit with Akio would help him find what he was missing.

 

**_Malcontent_ **

 

After setting the violin back in its case, Hiro made his way downstairs to find Akio at his workbench, working away.

 

Akio looked up from his work and removed his goggles upon seeing Hiro out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Hey, what’s up? I heard you playing your violin, it was good.” Akio smiled at him as he swiveled his chair around to face Hiro.

 

“Good isn’t great. Something is missing from it.”

 

“Missing? Like…” Akio thought for a moment. “Like you’re missing a note?”

 

Hiro shook his head. “No. I’m not missing a note. I’m doing everything correctly. I know I am, but… there’s just something different about the way I play, and the way they play. So I must be missing something important.”

 

Akio hummed in thought as he tapped his chin with the handle of his screwdriver. “Well, I’m not much of a music expert, so I don’t think I can help much there. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

 

Hiro sighed. “Maybe. After all, I’m not going to be playing in front of a crowd or anything. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It’s only a big deal if you want it to be. Speaking of big deals, could you help Dad and me take care of a repair today? It’s a big job and we could use some extra hands.”

 

Hiro nodded. “Yeah, I’ll help you out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Many would come to the graves that he’s said to play at to pay respects to the ones he plays for. Most to hear even a note of his song._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiro was looking out his window at the snow-covered ground when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

 

“Come in,” he said, not bothering to look at who was at the door.

 

“Hey Hiro, Dad and I are going out to the store. Do you mind watching over the shop while we’re out?”

 

Hiro turned to look at Akio. “Sure. You won’t be long, right?”

 

“Yeah. We’re just picking up a few things before the weather gets worse.”

 

“Alright, same thing as always?”

 

Akio nodded. “Yeah. Just get a name, number, and whatever they need fixed.”

 

Hiro closed the curtains over his window before walking over to Akio. “Be sure to stay safe. The roads look slick.”

 

**_Worry_ **

****

“We’ll be fine Hiro,” Akio said before giving Hiro a peck on the cheek, who returned the gesture with a soft kiss on the lips. “Be back in about an hour or so,” he said over his shoulder as he walked off.

 

Hiro bit his lip and watched as Akio walked off. Why was he so worried about them? This type of thing occurred often, so why did something feel so off?

 

He shook his head and went to grab his violin. Maybe playing it would help him to get rid of these thoughts. And for a while, it did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Until one day, they say that the paper roses he left at the graves stopped. They assumed the violinist dead. But his legend lived on through others who brought paper roses in his honor. His legacy lives on to this day._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiro looked down sadly at the two smooth stone slabs in front of him. A paper rose sat in front of each, replacing ones that had deteriorated in the rain and snow.

 

It had only been a month, and yet it felt like it was only yesterday that he saw Akio smiling, full of life. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Akio should have grown more, gotten his certification to help his father in the shop like he wanted. He should have been able to see Yuki become the ballet dancer she wanted to be. But now that was all gone, and it was all his fault.

 

**_Grief_ **

 

Hiro looked down at the violin in his hand and closed his eyes as he lifted it to his shoulder. He inhaled, and began to play, letting music fill the air around him.

 

**_Meraki_ **

****

He had finally achieved what he had been missing, but it had come at a great cost. Nothing he could do, nothing he could play, would ever bring Takahashi Akio back to him.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been playing, or when he had started crying, but he knew Riko and Yuki were there, hugging him. And in that moment, it was something they all needed.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Hiro sobbed. “I shouldn’t have let them go. It’s my fault.”

 

“Don’t you dare say that Hiro,” Riko scolded. “You couldn’t have even known that this would happen. And don’t you dare doubt yourself for one second; because I know just how proud my husband and Akio were of you. How much they loved you.”

 

“They’d want you to do something great,” Yuki jumped in. “Akio always talked about how he wanted you to do something amazing with yourself. He never stopped talking about it, actually. It was kind of annoying.”

 

Hiro couldn’t but smile just slightly.

 

“She’s right Hiro.“ Riko paused to wipe away Hiro’s tears. “They saved you, and even if you couldn’t save them, you can save the memory of them. Go and do something amazing with it.”

 

Hiro looked at the two before hugging them once more.

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_> Charging complete…_

_> Rebooting systems…_

_> Adjusting audio input…_

_> Adjusting visual input…_

_> Audio input adjusted…_

_> Visual input adjusted…_

_> All systems operational and functioning…_

_> Waking…_

Hiro opened his eyes slowly to see a face in front of him. It looked… familiar.

 

“Hi Hiro,” the woman said with a smile. “Welcome back.”

 

“Yuki…?”

 

Yuki nodded and held out Hiro’s violin to him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you play. And there are two some ones that would like to hear your music for the first time.”

 

Hiro looked over Yuki’s shoulder to see two young children, probably each about ten years old. One of which looked remarkably like Akio.

 

He couldn’t help but smile softly. “I don’t know how long it’s been, but I think it’s time to play for him again.”

 

Yuki smiled and looked down at her lap, seemingly trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “Yes, I think so too.”

 

Hiro stood onto his feet, bringing the violin to his shoulder and the bow to the strings. He took a breath and exhaled before closing his eyes and thinking of Akio.


End file.
